The present invention relates to a failsafe cutoff valve that is designed for use to prevent blowouts in oil and gas wells. The failsafe cutoff valve should be located below normal valving commonly called a "Christmas tree", and is designed for long periods of inactivity, yet having extremely high reliability when a need for activation exists.